


Christmas without Tony

by yodalorian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Gen, Post-Endgame, hopefully not that sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodalorian/pseuds/yodalorian
Summary: Pepper and Morgan spend their first Christmas Eve without Tony.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: mama pepper fics





	Christmas without Tony

**Author's Note:**

> written on Christmas Eve last year

"Mommy?"

Pepper woke with a start. Morgan stood at the top of the stairs, her small body silhouetted by the light streaming into the dark basement. Even with Morgan's face obscured in shadow, Pepper could sense her concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Pepper mumbled, trying to swim out of the ridiculously large stuffed rabbit Tony got for her so many years ago. Ever since he...left, Pepper found herself down here more and more, falling asleep in its softness. Where she could just forget for a moment.

Pepper tried to get up, but Morgan came down instead, flopping into her and pushing her deep into the rabbit. Tomorrow was Christmas, but there would be no Tony with impossibly tall stacks of pancakes. Tony would not be there with his robots, finding the most complicated way to drop each present into Morgan's lap. Tony would not be there with microdrones that rearranged themselves into twinkling strands of lights draped across the house. Mother and daughter lay silently in the dark, Pepper stroking Morgan's hair. Resting in quiet embrace.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Morgan perked up. "Uncle Rhodey!"

Pepper laughed. "I think Peter and Harley are coming with him too."

"I'll get the door!" Morgan raced up the stairs, too impatient for a reply.

As the basement door swung wide, light glinted off the Iron Man suit standing in the corner keeping silent watch. It was one of the few Tony left intact when the others exploded into brilliant sparks 11 years ago. Built not out of feverish paranoia but for protection of his family, both past and future. Over a decade later, it was still doing its job. Sometimes, Pepper thought a faint blue glow remained in the arc reactor.

As greetings drifted down from upstairs, Pepper got up to meet them. As she passed the suit, she whispered gratitude. They were gonna be okay.


End file.
